


One Last Kill

by Holtzmann_lover



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: F/F, Killing, Spying, i hope this is good, rape mentioned in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: Morgan’s hands shook with fear as she pointed the gun at her enemy, her hands shaking slightly. The last six months had led up to this. What would happen if she made this kill? Her life would change forever and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. But she wanted to prove herself that she was worthy to the United States Intelligence Community.
Relationships: Morgan Freeman/Audrey Stockton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Morgan’s hands shook with fear as she pointed the gun at her enemy, her hands shaking slightly. The last six months had led up to this. What would happen if she made this kill? Her life would change forever and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. But she wanted to prove herself that she was worthy to the United States Intelligence Community.

_ Just pull the trigger. You have the woman unarmed. You can do this, Morgan.  _ But could she? Her target was at gunpoint. All Morgan had to do was squeeze the trigger. But she was breathing heavily and she was sweating. She hoped she was giving a tougher look on the outside. She needed everyone to know that she was in control. One last kill and she could she could get promoted.  _ One last kill. _


	2. Créer quelque chose de romantique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets an opportunity for a promotion.

_ Two Months Earlier _

“Don’t stop!” Morgan moaned out, “Oh, my god, Ashley!”

Morgan’s girlfriend of two years, Ashley, didn’t stop pumping her fingers in and out of Morgan as Morgan grabbed onto her hair. Her head was tilted back and her mouth was slightly parted as she moaned. Ashley sucked on Morgan’s clit as well, sending shivers down Morgan’s body as she reached her climax. She came soon after that and Ashley smirked, licking her clean and coming back up to lay next to her on the bed.

“You get better and better at that,” Morgan said, brushing Ashley’s hair out of her face.

“Well, I am a stripper. I do know a couple of tricks.” Ashley smirked again, kissing Morgan. They kissed for a while before Morgan had to get ready for work. She always loved early morning sex and was happy that Ashley was willing to give her what she wanted.

“I gotta go,” Morgan said and stood up from the bed, slipping on some clothes.

“Will you be back later?” Ashley asked from the bed.

“If I feel like it,” Morgan teased. “It’s my apartment. Of course, I’ll be back.”

She walked out the door without a second glance. Ashley sighed and picked up the glass of whiskey from last night and taking a sip.

* * *

_ First order of business: A new identity. _

  
  


“Sit, you’re late.” Wendy, the CEO of the United States Intelligence Community, stood at her desk, looking cross.

“Sorry,” She mutters and sits down.

“You’ve been working here for five years. You’ve had three missions. But I think you could do more. Do you agree?” Wendy asked

“Yes.”

“Great, so prove your worth here.” Wendy turned on the screen behind her desk with a remote. Up popped a picture of a slim woman in her thirties. She had round eyes that were brown and her hair was chopped just above her shoulders. She sported a light tan as well.

“Audrey Stockman, DGSE’s number one agent in Paris. She’s been working on her own to overthrow our government and she needs to be stopped.” Wendy informed her.

“And?”

Wendy raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to kill her?” Morgan asked to confirm.

“That’s exactly what I want,” Wendy confirmed.

“Jesus Christ,” Morgan mumbled, shaking her leg. How could she pull this off? 

There was a moment of silence where Wendy stared at Morgan and Morgan stared at the ground. Could she do this? Did she want to do this? She had nothing against Audrey. She was purely killing someone to prove her worth to get promoted. But she had been at this level of her career since the start and she had been itching to get promoted. Besides, if she didn’t do this, how did she know they wouldn’t kill her now that she knew what they were planning on doing?

“I’ll do it.”

“I’m glad you agree. Now, you need a new identity. If she’s smart enough to do this, then she knows exactly who we all are. She’ll recognize you in an instant.” Wendy clicked on the remote, moving to another slide. “Meet your new self, Morgan. Or should I say Kathryn Berthold. Cat lover. Stand up comedian at night, terrible telemarketer during the day.”

“I’m not sure what you want me to do…” Morgan admitted, tapping her fingers on Wendy’s desk now.

“Create a romantic relationship with her.” Wendy shrugged like it was no big deal.

Morgan leaned forward. “You don’t even know if she’s into women.”

“She’s bisexual,” Wendy exasperated. She had a short temper, just like Morgan did. “It doesn't matter! Just get close enough to her to earn her trust and put an end to her.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

_ Second order of business: Create the disguise. _

Morgan’s hair was blonde and wavy. She had the body that everyone wanted. According to Wendy, that wouldn't do. She dyed it a dirty blonde instead and permanently straightened it. They even added some extensions. She was ordered to lose fifteen pounds to make her look weak. It was a simple disguise but a month later, she couldn’t recognize herself.

Wendy gave Morgan a seven month window to complete the task. She would be living in Paris for the time being in a small house, located close to Audrey’s. It was a mission she had to complete. If not, she would end up dead. The thought scared her but she pushed it away, continuing to pack.

“You look different,” Ashley said from the doorway of Morgan’s bedroom, she walked in and handed Morgan another cup of whiskey.

Morgan drank it. “Do you like it?”

“I’m not sure.” Ashley shook her head.

“Well you have no choice. Thanks for the drink.” She set the empty glass on her dresser. Her house was a mess. Glasses that held alcohol were all over flat surfaces. Clothes were all over the floor. Morgan didn't remember the last time her bed was made.

“You’re welcome.”

Morgan looked at her. “Do you wanna have sex?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Ashley grabbed Morgan’s shoulder, bringing her into a kiss which she was hungry for. They fell on the bed together, kissing and touching eagerly. They never had sex to make love. It was only to fuck. And as much as Morgan was excited about going to Paris to get promoted, she would miss fucking her girlfriend.


	3. Tout ce que la femme veut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets Audrey.

_Third order of business: Meet your target. _

Paris was nice. Morgan thought it was everything she expected and more. She wouldn't mind living in Paris after the job was done. She found that some people were rude, but she knew she was a rude woman too and fit in nicely. It was a perfect city for her. Morgan shoved a heavy pile of cash in her pocket while waiting in a car. She was waiting for Audrey to show up at the bar she was parked at. According to Wendy, she showed up at the bar every night. Morgan still wasn’t sure about how to capture Audrey’s attention but she figured she would come up with something. She was great at improvising.

And Wendy was right. Not long after, Audrey walked in the door with another guy walking in after her. She seemed annoyed and through the window, Morgan could tell she went straight to the bar to order a drink. Morgan sighed heavily and flicked her cigarette out the window.

“Fuck me,” She groaned and walked in to the bar, spotting Audrey immediately. She was lucky that there was an open seat next to Audrey. Morgan got an idea and walked up to the bar, sitting next to her.

“Bartender!” She called out, rather loudly. The guy came over and asked what they wanted, annoyed at the loud shout.

“I’ll have the most expensive drink on the menu. And whatever the lady wants.” Morgan jabbed a thumb at Audrey.

“How do you know I am not with someone?” Audrey raised an eyebrow, revealing a thick french accent. The bartender stopped to observe the conversation.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “Are you with someone?”

“I am not.”

Morgan looked back at the bartender. “Like I said, whatever the lady wants.”

“Give me the most expensive drink on your menu as well,” Audrey told the bartender.

The bartender walked away and Morgan looked back at Audrey. She wore a casual dress that was blue and reached her knees. She had heels on that gave her extra height. Morgan knew she was five foot four without the heels. An inch taller than she was.

“You have someone staring at you,” Morgan told Audrey. Morgan was right. The same guy who Audrey walked in with was across the bar, staring at Audrey. Audrey waved a hand. The bartender was quick with delivering their drinks.

“That is my ex. Drew,” Audrey told her.

“Is he a stalker?” Morgan asked.

“Something like that.” Audrey took a drink of alcohol.

Morgan took her own drink while making eye contact with him. She curled her fingers around the straw except her middle one. _ Fuck you. _

  
  
  


Drew turned around so he wasn’t looking in the direction of women anymore and Morgan turned back to Audrey. “What’s your name?”

“Audrey. You?”

“Kathryn Berthold. Kate,” Morgan told her and stuck her hand out so they could shake hands. Audrey shook her hand and they smiled at each other. It felt right and almost like Morgan and Audrey were both missing something in their lives. 

“You are American,” Audrey said, “Why are you here?”

“Vacation. My life is trash back at home,” Morgan told her, finishing her drink. She would admit that she was a heavy drinker. But even Audrey seemed to be, not far behind her. Ashley was a big drinker too and Morgan realized that it must be a theme with her.

“What do you do?” Audrey asks.

“Telemarketer. But I do standup comedy at night.” Morgan informed her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Drew was looking not at Audrey, but at her. Most people would have found that creepy and uncomfortable, but to her it was exciting. Her eyes never left Drew as she asked Audrey, “What do you do?”

“I work at a grocery store,” Audrey said and, looking over at Drew as well. But Audrey couldn’t do anything because Morgan pulled her close. Their lips were not touching. Instead, Morgan’s lips were on Audrey’s neck, sucking on the skin. Her eyes never broke contact with Drew’s as she held the other woman lovingly while giving her a hickey.

She released her lips and Audrey felt the slight stinging sensation as she pulled away. Her fingers touched at the spot. Morgan looked impressed with herself as Drew grabbed his things and walked out of the bar. 

“Do you make a habit of chasing away people’s exes?” Audrey asked, noticing that he left as well.

“Just attractive women’s,” Morgan told her.

Audrey looked at her for a minute like she was trying to figure her out. Morgan sat next to her quietly as Audrey took a good look at her. _ Please don’t notice anything, _she thought. The last thing she wanted was to end up dead tonight in an alleyway.

Audrey leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear, “Come to my house.”

And Morgan couldn’t say no when Audrey’s hand slipped between her thighs.


	4. Patience, mon amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan goes back to Audrey's place.

Morgan didn't even get a chance to look around Audrey’s house when they entered because Audrey slammed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply. She hadn’t even turned the light on. Maybe there was some information on Audrey’s computer that Morgan should look for. Maybe she had a safe. But wherever she hid the information would have to wait.

She kissed Audrey back just as deeply as Audrey ran her hands through Morgan’s hair. Morgan pulled her close, her hands on her back. It was an open mouthed kiss and their breathing was heavy. They kissed for a minute before Audrey led her to the couch.

Audrey and Morgan continued to kiss passionately and Audrey lifted up the hem of Morgan’s shirt, her hands sliding under, feeling the warm skin. Morgan knew what she was trying to do and helped her slip her shirt off. Apparently, this wasn’t enough for Audrey because her hands slipped behind Morgan and unclipped her bra. 

“You too,” Morgan breathed out. 

Audrey nodded, “Okay.”

The fact that Audrey was wearing a dress instead of a shirt and pants made it much hotter. Audrey took off her dress with ease and the sight of her almost completely naked made Morgan moan. Audrey kissed Morgan again and her hands went to her breasts, massaging them gently. Morgan knew within a matter of time before her pants were off too.

Audrey gave her a final kiss on the lips and began kissing down her chin and jaw. She left a trail of kisses down her chest and kissed right between her boobs before continuing to massage her left breast and taking her right one in her mouth. 

Morgan moaned right away and and her hands found their way into Audrey’s hair, pulling slightly. Audrey sucked on her nipple and ran her tongue across it lightly in a pattern. She switched to the other one after a few minutes, doing the same thing. Morgan’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her head back, letting out a moan.

Audrey kissed them one last time before leaving another trail of kisses down her stomach and hips, even sucking gently and leaving a couple of bruises from it. Audrey unbuttoned Morgan’s pants and pushed them down.

“Are you sure this couch isn’t gonna break?” Morgan asked. “It doesn't look very reliable.”

“Be quiet and relax,” Audrey told her.

“Okay,” Morgan whispered and got as comfy as she could on the couch.

Audrey slipped Morgan’s pants off and threw them onto the floor. She kissed her again and her hands traveled down again to her underwear, teasing her slightly by just brushing her fingers on the outside.

Morgan whimpered.

“Patience, my love.” Audrey said but granted her wish and placed her hand inside this time and rubbed her clit without warning, still kissing her.

Morgan gasped at the touch and her grip on Audrey had tightened. Audrey smirked and scooted downwards. She all but ripped Morgan’s underwear off and tossed them aside as well. Audrey placed her mouth on Morgan’s clit and Morgan’s breath hitched as she sucked. 

She added a couple fingers and pumped in and out of Morgan and Morgan was near her climax. She pumped faster and faster and it didn't take long at all until Morgan practically screamed through her high. Audrey cleaned up after her, and sat up.

“You can give me my turn next time. I like to make a girl wait,” Audrey said and climbed off Morgan. And damn, was Morgan going to be back.

* * *

Morgan wasn’t a great listener. She was the first to admit it. She was ordered to stay off any form of social media while in Paris. But here she was on Instagram scrolling through her feed. She knew Wendy would chew her ass out if she found out she was on. Wendy probably  _ would  _ find out, but she really didn't care.

A picture of her college roommate’s new baby. An engagement announcement. And then something interesting popped up. A video of a blonde woman and a red haired woman making out. But the red haired woman almost looked like…Ashley. She checked the username at the top of the post and her suspicions were correct. And the blonde wasn’t Morgan. Ashley always had a thing for blondes. 

Morgan had no doubt in mind that Ashley had been near black out drunk when posting that video. She screenshotted a part of the video where it was obvious that it wasn’t Morgan and sent it to Ashley with the simple text of ‘ _ We’re over’.” _

She knew her phone would be blowing up with messages the next morning from Ashley but in a way, she was glad this happened. Audrey was way better at sex than Ashley was. And this meant she could be one step closer to killing her.


	5. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Audrey go on a date.

Wendy’s face appeared on Morgan’s laptop and Morgan was relieved to see her face, even if she was a cold stone bitch all the time. Wendy was in her office at work while Morgan was at home. It was only noon for Wendy but it was already eight in the evening for Morgan. She was lounging on her couch but she really needed to talk to Wendy.

  
“Morgan,” Wendy greeted. “How are you adjusting?”

“Good. I have a favor to ask,” Morgan told her.

Wendy’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“I need a new phone,” Morgan said.

Wendy looked at her like she was stupid. “You know I can’t give you a new phone. We don’t have the necessities to do that right now.” And then her eyes turned stern. “What have you done?”

Morgan hadn’t done anything. Ashley was becoming borderline crazy and Morgan never would have broken up with her if she knew how she was going to react. She had blocked Ashley’s number after the constant texts and calls, but Ashley would text from a new number. It was constant and almost like a game to her.

“Nothing, I’m just afraid that Audrey will google search my phone number or something. I gave it to her.”

Wendy glared at her. “Why would you do that? Could you be anymore stupid?”

“She asked for it!”

“You’re supposed to get close enough to her for her to trust you. Not actually create a relationship!” Wendy snapped, losing her temper. Wendy often lost her temper quickly which resulted in Morgan losing hers.

“Well then maybe I just won’t kill her then!” Morgan snapped back.

Wendy sighed, closing her eyes for a minute to collect her thoughts. She  _ needed  _ Audrey dead and Morgan was her best shot at this, so she might as well just get what Morgan needed.

“Fine, we’ll mail it to you. Look for it in a couple days. How is everything else going?” She asks, but her attention is on something else that Morgan can’t figure out.

“I’m getting closer,” Morgan promised Wendy.

* * *

_ Fourth order of business: Get to know your target _

Morgan had asked Audrey out on a date. For research purposes only. That’s it. Not because she genuinely wanted to get to know Audrey. Audrey had agreed hesitantly, saying that she wasn’t much for dates. Morgan was happy when she agreed and they decided to meet at a restaurant across the street from the bar they met at.

Audrey was already standing at the restaurant when Morgan rolled up, texting on her phone.

“It’s rude to text on a date,” Morgan told her and wrapped an arm around her waist, not wasting any time.

“You were not here yet,” Audrey told her but put her phone away. They walked up to the host, and told them they had a reservation.

“Kate Berthold,” Morgan told the man and he led them to their table. The restaurant was dimly lit and candles filled the tables. Their silverware was wrapped up in cloth napkins and they had glasses of water waiting for them. It was crowded and Morgan hoped that their waitress or waiter spoke english because the one thing that she did not do to prepare for the mission was learn french.

A guy with light brown hair came up to their table holding a pad of paper and pen. “I’m Sam, I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you started on something to drink?”

Morgan was surprised that he didn't have a french accent and that it was a british accent instead. They requested what they wanted to drink and Sam nodded, writing it down before disappearing back into the kitchen. Something about him seemed familiar though. Like she had seen him before. And she was pretty sure his name wasn’t Sam.

“So tell me about yourself, Kate.” Audrey told her and she turned her attention back to her date.

“I have a cat,” She announced. “His name is Nino and he’s seventeen pounds.”

“That is a fat cat.”

“Hey! He’s my son!” Morgan laughed. “We - and by we, I mean me, tried to put him on a diet. It didn't work out. Don’t get on my back about it!”

Audrey chuckled, listening closely.

“I do comedy too,” She confessed. “Mostly standup. Hasn’t gone very well in the career world. I cried in a Starbucks bathroom. Best to stay a telemarketer and fail at that.”

Audrey looked a little sad like she understood where she was coming from. “I mean I work at a grocery store. You tell me how great my career life is going.”

“What about your parents? What do they do?” Morgan asked.

“They died,” Audrey told her and Morgan frowned, realizing her mistake by asking that.

“What about yours?” Audrey asked.

“Oh, they’re good. I see them once in a while.” Morgan kept it brief. Her parents thought she was on the road to becoming some big Hollywood actress. In reality, she was in Paris trying to figure out the best way to kill someone so she could get promoted. It wasn’t until then that Morgan realized how much she lied to people. She grimaced at that.

Sam came back with their drinks, delivering them and asking about what they wanted to eat. He jotted their orders down as well and left as quickly as he came.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” She told Audrey and slipped away.

Sam walked into the little hallway into the kitchen but Morgan quickly caught up with him.

“Sebastian!” She called out and Sam turned around. “You don’t know the first thing about being a waiter, do you? You fucked up our drink orders.”

He looked defeated because his cover was blown. His name was not Sam but Sebastian Henshaw who worked above her, closer to Wendy. Wendy most definitely would be pissed when he had to report back that Morgan figured out who he actually was.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized but it was hard to tell whether he meant it or not.

Morgan pointed to a door that led outside by the kitchen. “Outside.”

Sebastian followed Morgan and they walked outside into an alley. She would have to be quick about this. Audrey just thought she was using the restroom. Morgan whipped a gun out of the blazer she was wearing and used both hands to aim it at him. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. The safety of the gun was on still but Sebastian didn’t dare to do anything foolish while he was at gunpoint. He also knew that if he pulled out his own gun then he would end up dead. It was best to just let Morgan ask her questions.

“Wendy sent me here,” He revealed. “After you asked for a new phone, she sent me here to spy on you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid.”

Ouch. Did Wendy really think she couldn’t get the job done? That hurt. She showed her anger by turning the gun’s safety off.  _ Not the right answer. _

“I’m on your side, Morgan.”

She cocked the gun. “I don’t need your help.”

“You better start accepting it then because Wendy is gonna kill you the second she finds out I’m dead.”

He was right. If she killed Sebastian, she would end up dead as well. And what good what that do? Sebastian was her number one employee and she would do anything to keep him alive, even if that meant killing another another employee on her side. And Wendy wouldn’t let her get away with killing her best employee. She lowered the gun and put it back on safety.

“Thank you,” He said and stepped closer.

“You owe me one,” Morgan said and if that meant not being killed, then Sebastian would help her.

* * *

Morgan made her way back to the table. Audrey and Morgan both learned about each other. Audrey was a gamer. She had a whole bookcase full of games that she played and knew all the cheats to each one of them. Audrey claimed that she played every night. It was her way of relaxing.

Morgan thought the date went well. They both clearly enjoyed each other’s company and they liked each other. Morgan paid for the bill. They walked outside. They had each taken their own cars so once they hit the street, the date was over.

“Thank you for paying. I had a great time tonight,” Audrey told Morgan and Morgan smiled.

“I did too. I’m glad we did this.”

Morgan felt like kissing Audrey and Audrey clearly felt the same way because Audrey leaned in and captured Morgan in a kiss. It lasted only about three seconds, but Morgan still found it hot. They broke the kiss and smiled again.

“I will text you later,” Audrey said and kissed her cheek one last time before walking away.

Morgan smiled. She was glad the date went well. It was nice getting to know Audrey. She also hoped they would see each other again soon. Audrey was pretty and kind and sexy.

Morgan’s thoughts about Audrey came to an end quickly because the next thing she knew, something or someone or something grabbed her arm and yanked her into the same alleyway that she forced Sebastian into. She was expecting Sebastian or maybe a random mugger. But she didn't expect Drew to grab onto her hair tightly at the nape of her neck and hold the barrel of a gun under her jaw.

“Hello, Kate. Kathryn. Or should I say Morgan Freeman, member of The United States Intelligence Community.” He pushed the barrel into her jaw. “Yeah, surprise. I know who you are.”

“Fuck.”

She reached for her gun but Drew held her hair tighter. And suddenly she knew what he was doing. He was a psycho. He was going to make her suffer before he killed her.

“You’re trying to kill Audrey aren’t you?” He asked. 

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m here on vacation. I lied about my name because I didn’t want anybody to think bad things about me and get the wrong idea.”

“Like I believe that for a second. You have three seconds to explain yourself before you get your head blown off,” He threatens and then taps her jaw. 

“I’ll give you a thirty thousand dollars to keep your mouth shut.” Yes, she just blew her cover, but Drew removed the gun from her. She opened her eyes.

“Really?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Deal. Have the money by next Friday or the deal is over.” He put the gun away and Morgan feels at ease now. But she wasn’t going to let him get away without knowing that  _ she  _ was in charge. She kneed him in the balls hard enough to feel pain but not hard enough for him to fall over. She grabbed her own gun out and placed it to his head. 

“Listen up, bastard. If I hear that you broke our deal, both Audrey’s  _ and  _ your brain will be splattered in this alleyway faster than you can blink. If you don’t break the deal, then maybe your little Audrey can have a little more time before I shoot her anyways. So it’s up to you. Either Audrey lives for a few more months or she dies immediately. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” He nods. And she nodded as well before taking the gun away from his head. He sighed in relief.

And she walked away, eyes still on him and gun still pointed at him in case he tried anything funny. Yeah, she’s got this in the bag.


	6. Je suis trop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan facetimes her parents.

Morgan took a nervous breath and pressed the call button on her computer. She was skyping her parents, Carol and Arnie. She always got nervous doing this because she had to be very careful about what she said to them. She couldn’t let them know that she was a spy. Everything would go wrong if they found out.

The computer began to make the classic ringing noise for Skype and she grabbed some leftover whiskey on the counter to help her nerves. She downed the drink and put the glass next to her computer just as her parents answered the call. Or...her parents’ chins.

“Hi, sweetie!” Her mom said happily through the computer.

“Mom, I can only see both of your guys’ chin. Scoot back some,” Morgan instructed and her parents did so, revealing their faces.

They were older parents now and Morgan saw their tired eyes and wrinkles etched into their skin. Morgan knew she wasn’t an easy child. She really wasn’t. She was always constantly getting in trouble with her teachers or lying about something. It wasn’t a surprise that she had gotten a job like this. 

“How are the auditions going?” Her dad asked.

Morgan stared at him for a while. She had said that she was going to France to explore the acting field more and maybe attend some auditions. But she didn't think they actually believed that.

“It’s going good. There’s a lot of competition here so don’t expect me to get the part,” She laughed.

“That’s great! Are you eating? You look skinnier than the last time we talked,” Carol commented and Morgan rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine, Mom. I’m probably eating more here. The food is really good,” She said. “What have you guys been up to?”

“Last night we went and saw a musical. What was it called? There was a witch in it,” Arnie tried to remember.

“I can’t remember either.” Carol placed her hand on her forehead, trying to remember.

Morgan sighed, “Was it Wicked?”

Carol snapped her fingers. “That’s it!”

Morgan loved her parents. She really did. But sometimes they weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer and it annoyed Morgan. On the plus side, they rarely asked many personal questions about her life, leaving her to her personal business.

Morgan grabbed a cigarette and lighter that were on the coffee table and stuck it in her mouth, lighting it. She heard her parents’ grunts of disapproval.

“Honey, are you allowed to smoke in there? You might set off the fire alarms,” Carol commented.

“Already done.” Morgan took a puff while holding it between her fingers and sighed in relief as she felt her lungs and chest burn.

“Why are you smoking in the first place? Those things kill ya, ya know.” Arnie wagged a finger.

Morgan leaned forward and blew the smoke from her mouth into the camera to shut them up. Of course her parents loved her, but there was a point in time where they didn't know how to treat her anymore. The groundings and punishments weren’t enough. Morgan was her own person and they realized that quickly.

“So what else is new?” Arnie asked.

Morgan hesitated. Should she tell them about Audrey? Once Audrey was dead, they would huddle over her to make sure she was okay. But they would never know that she was the reason for her death.

“Nothing…just focusing on what I came here for. Acting,” Morgan told them and Carol tsked.

“You never tell us anything. We know nothing about your life!” She insisted.

“Fine! I met a girl, okay?”

Carol slapped Arnie on the shoulder. “I knew it, Arnie! Doesn't she look happier than usual?” 

“She really does!” Arnie agreed. “What’s her name?”

“Audrey, but it doesn't matter! It’s not going to work out.” Morgan said.

“Why not?” Both her parents looked confused.

“It just wouldn’t,” She shook her head. “I’m too much.”

Her parents become silent. She didn't mean to make it a serious moment, but now it was in the open and she couldn’t take it back because her parents would ask more questions. She took another drag of the cigarette.

“If it’s worth anything, your mother is right. You do look happier,” Arnie said.

“And when was the last time you had a girlfriend?” Carol thought back, but even she couldn’t remember when her daughter was last taken. Granted, Morgan didn't tell them a lot of her personal business but when it came to girlfriends, Morgan liked to show them off.

“Twenty-two.” Morgan remembered back to the nasty breakup.

Morgan was thirty now. How had it been eight years not having a girlfriend? She remembered Wendy once telling her that she threw herself into her work and now that she thought about it, it must have been true. She doesn't remember even looking.

“Give it a shot,” Carol advised.

Morgan pursed her lips. “Okay.”

She smashed the rest of her cigarette on a nearby ashtray. Could she really give this a chance? No. She couldn’t. Because in just a few months, Audrey would be dead.


	7. Tu ressembles à un pingouin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey takes Morgan on another date.

“Have you ever done this before?” Audrey asked and tightened her laces.

Morgan did the same. “Nope. I’m gonna fall.”

“And I will laugh,” Audrey admitted and Morgan smirked. Audrey had decided to take them ice skating at an outdoor rink. Apparently Audrey went every year and wanted to take Morgan this year. Morgan had never been ice skating before and knew that this would most likely end up with broken bones or badly bruised limbs. It was funny how she went through weeks and weeks of training to be a spy and she knew for a fact that she would not be able to balance on skates.

“Help me up,” Morgan demanded and Audrey did so.

Morgan wobbled while holding onto Audrey’s side as they made their way to the rink. There weren't many occupants. Just a young girl and her father teaching her how to skate.

“Hold on to the side,” Audrey instructed. “I will stay by you, but I do not want to fall.”

Morgan clutched the side and Audrey skated next to her. She was terrified that she would break her ankle. Wendy would not appreciate that. They skated around the rink a few times and Morgan became more confident on the rink. She slowly let go of the side and smiled as she skated a few feet.

Her arms were out to help her balance but it wasn’t long until she fell. It didn't hurt a lot but she frowned and struggled to get back up. She was about to ask Audrey for help so she wouldn’t just fall back down but she caught a glimpse of her. Her eyes bright and shiny, her mouth opened as she laughed at her. And her laugh. She was beautiful, Morgan realized, gorgeous even.

“Are you going to help me up?” Morgan asked.

“Maybe I will just let you struggle a little more,” Audrey teased.

“Help me!” Morgan said firmly and Audrey still laughed but helped her up and Morgan wobbled into a standing position.

“You look like a penguin,” Audrey continued and Morgan playfully huffed.

“Are we going to skate or just laugh at how uncoordinated I am?”

Audrey’s laughter died down and she skated off, gliding through the ice gracefully. Morgan thought she was very talented and decided she could watch forever. But what surprised her the most was how much Audrey enjoyed herself while doing it. Sure it was fun, but Audrey was on a whole new level. Her mind was nowhere but on the rink as she spun around on the ice.

Morgan’s thoughts were ripped away when she found herself back on the cold ground. 

“Shit,” She muttered and tried to grab the wall to help her back up. As she found her footing, she grasped onto the top of the half wall so she wouldn’t fall.

“I’m surprised you could get back up,” Audrey snickered from behind her.

Morgan pointed a finger at her. “You’re mean.”

But she didn't really mean it because she laughed along with Audrey at the playful banter. They decided to end it there and get some hot chocolate at a local shop.

They switched back to their shoes and Morgan was happy to be able to move again without losing her balance. They both ordered their drinks and sat down at a little table by a window.

A little boy with brown hair and little girl with pigtails fought in french over a cookie beside them.

“Do you think they’re siblings?” Morgan asked.

Audrey nodded. “They are. I can tell.”

“I have a younger sister,” Morgan lied. She didn't really, but it slipped out.

“I have siblings too. I had two and now I have one.” Audrey said.

Morgan figures that would be a bad topic to continue on so she talks about herself.

“My sister’s name is Emily. She has a cat named Phil and he’s my nephew. She does comedy too,” Morgan explains and Audrey smirks.

“Two cat lovers. Is your sister a lesbian too?” She asks.

“No, no.” Morgan laughs, “She has a boyfriend.”

The two ladies talked more about casual stuff like how their drinks were or how cold the weather was. They agreed to meet again soon after and went their own ways after sharing a kiss outside the little shop.   
  


* * *

Morgan was happy to be in her warm house with another glass of wine in front of the fireplace with fuzzy pajamas. The fireplace always cleared her mind when she was stressed. Her knees were tucked under her chin as she stared at the warm glow of the fire.

Morgan knew she was attracted to Audrey at least a little. There was no doubt about that. But she was mad at herself for allowing herself to genuinely fall for her. Out of any woman in France, or in Los Angeles, or anywhere in the world, it had to be someone she was supposed to kill. Classic Morgan behavior.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone knocking on her door. Morgan frowned, wondering who it could be as it was well past midnight. She set down her drink and went to the door, opening it just a little to be safe.

“Sebastian?” 

The British man nodded but didn't say anything yet so Morgan continued, “What are you doing here?”

“I killed Drew.”


	8. J'aurais aimé avoir une meilleure fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan helps Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a murder suicide in the beginning.

_Fifth Order of Business: Get rid of suspicious people_

“Yup. He’s dead, all right.” 

Morgan tapped the body with her boot in a disrespectful way. Drew was laying on the ground of his house in France. His body looked unharmed but there was no pulse. Sebastian stood beside her, looking at the body as well.

“We have to get rid of it,” Sebastian says and Morgan frowned.

“We’re not getting rid of this thing. I do a lot of things in this business, but I don’t burn bodies,” Morgan told him sternly.

“Then what are we going to do?” Sebastian asked. He had less of an attitude but it was still there.

Morgan thought for a moment. “How’d you kill him?”

“I slipped heavy sleeping pills in his drink,” Sebastian admitted.

Morgan looked around the room. She kept her winter gloves on as she walked around, making herself at home and opening up different drawers. She sighed, realizing there was nothing she could do.

“What happened, anyways?” Morgan asked. Her arms were crossed and she had a look of annoyance on her face.

“I overheard him talking to you in the alleyway. He invited me over to his house because he saw me talking to Audrey and I slipped it into his drink when his back was turned.” Sebastian explained. “He nearly had me at gunpoint but he dropped to the ground before he could take out his gun.”

“Is it on him?” Morgan wondered.

“In his jacket.”

Morgan took out the gun that he carried and inspected it for a minute while hitting it in her gloved hand. Morgan looked at the radio that was sitting on a table. She walked over and turned it on to the loudest volume and a generic pop song began to play.

Morgan knelt down to his level and positioned the gun at an upward angle on his temple.

“Wish we could have had a better ending,” She muttered to Drew and pulled the trigger. The music had successfully covered up the gunshot and blood sprayed out, covering her and Sebastian along with the now red carpet. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw the burn mark around the wound and the gunpowder residue before placing the gun by him in a way that looked like he dropped it. She turned off the music as well.

“We better get out of here,” Morgan decided. “You better leave for good too. Sooner or later, the police are going to figure out this isn’t a suicide. The overdose will look like he took it before he shot himself, but there’s no gunpowder on his hand. I’m sure your fingerprints are bound to be in this house somewhere.”

Sebastian nodded.

“Wanna get a beer at my place?” She offered and Sebastian smiled again.

* * *

Morgan threw her gloves into her fireplace, watching them burn away into ash. She took a sip of her beer as she sat beside Sebastian who was sipping his own beer.

“So why did Wendy send you out here?” She asked.

Sebastian sighed, “It was really just to keep an eye on you. She thought you were being too reckless with getting too close to Audrey.”

“I can do it myself,” Morgan muttered.

Sebastian held his hands up in defense. “Hey, it was Wendy’s idea, not mine.”

“Fucking Wendy.”

Morgan finished off her beer and was feeling a little talkative now that she had alcohol in her system.

“So how’d you get involved in all this?” She gestured a circle with her finger. She meant the spy agency.

“Wendy saw me once doing hand to hand combat once with mugger once and offered me a job like ten years ago.” Sebastian had finished off his beer as well. “What about you?”

“I caught something I shouldn’t have.” Morgan shrugged and didn't explain any more.

“How do you think your life would be different if you weren’t in this business?” Sebastian asked.

“What is this? My therapy session for the week?” She challenged but sighed, realizing she was rude. “I dunno, I felt pretty worthless before this job, so maybe I would feel that way again? Or maybe I would actually be happy. Who knows.”

“I would want to start a family,” Sebastian tells her.

“A girlfriend would be nice.”

“Are you sure Audrey isn’t your girlfriend?” Sebastian teased.

“Maybe.” Morgan smiled a little.

The conversation died down as they both stared at the glowing fire. It was nice to think of Audrey as her girlfriend. Going on cute dates together, cuddling after sex, and buying each other small gifts once in a while made Morgan happy. Morgan didn't regret a lot of things in her life, but at that moment she wished she wasn’t a spy. Being together now would still never work out, but if she weren’t a spy, maybe she could be happier in life.


	9. Vous ne pouvez pas réparer quelqu'un qui est cassé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey finds out about Drew.

Morgan wasn’t bothered by the fact that she had to help Sebastian cover up Drew’s murder. Most of her work involved killing someone. Sebastian was even less bothered than she was if that was possible. He shrugged it off and booked the next flight home to LA where he could be safe for now. Wendy would be mad that he killed someone who wasn’t a part of the mission but would be glad that he wasn’t killed or arrested himself.

But when Audrey called her in hysterics, she knew she had to at least had to pretend to be sympathetic. Audrey could barely get a word out and Morgan had no idea what she was trying to say, but she could guess. It most definitely had to do with Drew.

So she went over. Not because she cared about Drew. But because she cared about Audrey. Morgan was at least willing to admit that now. She had a crush on Audrey and wanted to date her. But so what? She wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it.

Morgan knocked on the door to Audrey’s house and it wasn’t long before Audrey answered the door. This was the most unkempt Audrey had ever looked. Her face was swollen red with obvious hints that she had been crying. She wore leggings and a long grey sweater and her hair was slightly frizzy.

Audrey let her in, mumbling a hello.

“Hey, sunshine,” Morgan said softly. Morgan looked around the place. The couch and coffee table was the most messy. Audrey had some sort of alcohol next to her laptop and a pillow and blanket on the couch. Morgan assumed that Audrey had been camping out on the couch since she found out the news.

Audrey wasted no time going back to her den on the couch.

“You can get yourself something to drink or eat if you would like,” Audrey offered, wrapping the blanket around her.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Morgan shrugged and walked into the little kitchen, opening up her fridge. Not much was in there. Beer, an apple, yogurt, and a half eaten sandwich was all that Audrey had in her fridge. She grabbed a beer and used a knife to pry the top open. After throwing away the top, Morgan looked up and something caught her eye. A little orange bottle with pills sat above her sink. She grabbed it. The label was in French.

“Hey what’s this?” Morgan yelled.

“You should not be snooping in other people’s houses,” Audrey scolded from behind her, making Morgan jump.

“I wasn’t snooping. It was literally out in the open,” Morgan defended. “But what is it?”

Audrey snatched the bottle. “Antidepressants.”

“Have you taken any at all?” Morgan wondered. Audrey looked a little offended by the question so Morgan took a step back. “What happened?”

Audrey hung her head. “Drew died.”

“What?” Morgan’s eyes widened. She hoped her acting skills were enough right now. She made it this far and she couldn’t blow her cover yet. And she most definitely couldn’t reveal how Drew died. “How?”

“He shot himself,” Audrey sniffled.

Audrey walked back over to the couch and curled up with the blanket and pillow, beginning to cry again. “It is my fault. Sure he was a bit creepy at times but I could have helped.”

Morgan sat down and reached over, starting to run her hands through Audrey’s hair.

“You couldn’t have helped.” Morgan shook her head. “You can’t fix someone who is broken.”

Audrey looked at her with a face that Morgan couldn’t read. She wasn’t sure if she was offended or confused. Morgan was just glad that she wasn’t crying anymore.

“The only person who can fix a broken person is themselves,” Morgan explained. “It was his choice. A selfish one at that.”

“Let’s fix this.” Morgan grabbed the blanket that was covering Audrey and spread it out so it was covering both of them. She wrapped her arms around Audrey. “It isn’t your fault, okay. You need to understand that. He was mentally sick. He wasn’t doing the work that you are by taking your medicine.”

“I have not taken it in a couple days,” Audrey admitted.

“So why don’t we start that again?” Morgan proposed. “At least give it a shot?”

Audrey thought about it. “Fine.”

“Good girl,” Morgan approved. “Do you want to nap or we can watch a movie? It’s up to you about what we do.”

Audrey thought for a minute. “A nap seems good.”

“Then a nap it is.” Morgan nodded and held her closer. “It’ll be okay. I promise,” She said before both Morgan and her drifted off into a nap.


	10. Putain Trente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan celebrates her 30th birthday.

“Fucking thirty,” Morgan hissed out as she ripped the match across the matchbox, starting a fire. She lit the candle in front of her. Morgan despised her birthday because that meant one step closer to being old. Really, she didn't have a problem with dying. If she had to choose dying or growing old, she would choose dying.

But she did want to do something special for herself so she lit some candles and filled up the bathtub with hot water, forgetting about her problems recently. Audrey and her had gotten super close. She toured France and saw the Eiffel Tower and a bunch of museums that Audrey insisted on her seeing. And on another level, they had been sleeping with each other a lot. Morgan hated herself for getting in this mess. Soon, Audrey’s heart wouldn’t be beating anymore and that would be because of Morgan.

Morgan shook those thoughts away and lowered herself into the tub. Her mind couldn’t help but wander back to Audrey again. Audrey was beautiful in a mysterious way and Morgan craved her. Soon, she found her one of her hands going below her waist and she moaned as she pleasured herself with the thought of Audrey in her mind.

* * *

“We have to go out, it is your birthday,” Audrey insisted.

Morgan shook her head. “I’d rather stay home and eat ramen noodles.”

Audrey made a face that Morgan expected. Audrey was too fancy for ramen noodles.

“Come on! We are going out!” Audrey said. “Wear something nice and meet me here at nine.”

Morgan liked to dress up and party so at nine, exactly on the hour, she knocked on Audrey’s door in her party outfit. She had a black leather crop top on that basically only covered her boobs and matching leather pants along with boots. Audrey answered the door and Morgan noticed she was a little more covered up. She had on a black dress with heels. Simple but sexy.

Morgan leaned against the door, balancing a cigarette in between her fingers as Audrey answered the door.

“Hey, sexy,” She said, eyeing Audrey up and down.

Audrey rolled her eyes. “Are you ready?”

Morgan nodded and held her hand out for Audrey to hold it. Audrey grabbed onto it and together, they walked the dark streets of France. It was a cold and rainy night but neither of the girls had a jacket on. Morgan handed Audrey her own cigarette.

“We should go to a strip club,” Morgan suggested.

“Kate, no.” Audrey declined. “We are not going there.”

Morgan let go of her hand and grabbed onto the nearest street light, swinging around it.

“If I wasn’t a stupid telemarketer, I’d be a stripper,” Morgan told her, going down on the pole. The cigarette was still in her hand.

“No you would not, you are an excellent comedian,” Audrey said, grimacing as Morgan licked the pole. 

“Thank you,” Morgan said and swung around the pole, lifting her leg up and bending over backwards, blowing Audrey a kiss from upside down.

“Come on, Kate, I want to eat.” Audrey pulled her up although she secretly thought Morgan was sexy while doing it.

They ended up eating at a club. It was crowded, but they didn't feel overwhelmed. Morgan was a partier and Audrey found herself in bars and clubs more often than not so they fit in perfectly.

“How are you with Drew?” Morgan asked cautiously. She knew not to say too much or she’d give herself away. It was too late for any mistakes of any kind.

Audrey shrugged. It was loud in the club so they almost had to shout. “As good as I can be. I have known him for almost eleven years. He just never seemed depressed before. No signs.”

Morgan thought deeply for a good answer.

“Sometimes, people don’t show their true feelings, ya know?” Morgan picked around her food. “They’re afraid they’ll be judged or someone will pity them so they keep it to themselves. Or maybe they don’t think they need help. I really wish this didn't happen but you can’t blame yourself for it. He was sick and he didn't help himself.”

“I just wish I could have done more.” Audrey looked down and sniffled and much to Morgan’s horror, she began to cry. She wasn’t the best at comforting people but she had to do something.

“I don’t think Drew would want you to be sad,” Morgan started, but she really wasn’t sure where she was going with this. “He would want you to move on and celebrate his life and not mope around. It’ll get better, I promise.”

Audrey looked up. “I guess you are right.”

“Good. Now get up there and show off your sexy dance moves.” Morgan teased.

“Only if you come with me,” Audrey said and Morgan groaned but let Audrey pull her to the dance floor. The music was loud and they danced around each other. Morgan grabbed Audrey and kissed her deeply. Her hands traveled to Audrey’s butt and Audrey’s hands found their way to Morgan’s breasts. But no one was paying attention. They were all too drunk or too busy dancing to notice.

The kissing continued as the night got later and the drunker they became. At one point, the touching became too much and one worker threatened to kick them out if their hands continued to stay in that same place. Audrey laughed while Morgan kissed the girl’s cheek in a playful way, knocking the employee off guard.

They exited the club and made their way back to Audrey’s house. Morgan tripped a lot on the sidewalk and Audrey had a hard time unlocking her door. They kissed their way to the bed and took care of each other’s needs. Audrey’s moans almost had Morgan cumming herself, just by listening. Morgan loved sex more than her own life sometimes.

They both rode out their climaxes and Audrey fell asleep right away, while Morgan stayed up thinking. How was she going to kill Audrey? 


	11. Danse avec moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptive mentions of rape between siblings. Read at your own risk.

Morgan had a shit day to say the least. Nothing was going according to plan. A month had gone by since her birthday and she knew the time to kill Audrey was coming up. She couldn’t wait much longer. A plan was forming in her head and she needed to put it into action.

In less than a month. Morgan and Wendy’s Skype call that day didn’t go as well as Morgan had hoped. Apparently Audrey had been working a lot faster than they all had known about. It was only a matter of time before Audrey’s plan to overthrow the government would be in action. Now Morgan only had four weeks to end it with the one person she was falling for.

Morgan stood inside a corner shop to get out of the pouring rain. She wanted to drink and be alone. Everyone was bothering her to some extent and if one more person did, she was going to snap. And that was scary. Even if you knew Morgan well, you never knew how exactly she was going to snap.

With her bag over her shoulder, she eyed the alcohol. It was expensive and she didn't have that much money on her. Looking around carefully and eyeing the mirror above her, she grabbed the bottle and slipped it in her bag quickly. All she needed to do was to get out of the store before she was caught.

Morgan nearly made it. She was so close to getting out before a man started shouting at her and pointing at her.

“Elle a volé! Elle a volé!” The guy shouted in French and even though Morgan didn't know what he was saying, she knew by his voice that he was accusing her of the crime.

Morgan pulled out her gun from her bag and pointed it at him.

“This is for pissing me off,” She told him and fired the gun, watching him collapse to the ground. And now that he was dead, she needed to get out of there before the police arrived. Witnesses already knew what she looked like. It would be best for her to dye her hair again at the very least.

Morgan ran out of the shop quickly into the rain, running down the streets of France. She heard the sirens behind her and forced herself to run faster. She felt her lungs burning as tears fell down her face.

Morgan didn't mean to kill that person. She hadn’t planned to go into the shop and kill someone. She was just angry and now that she had killed that person, Wendy would have to clean up her mess. She slipped into an alley and ran to Audrey’s. She would be safe there.

Audrey opened the door almost immediately and let her inside. Although, Morgan couldn’t tell her what she had done. Even though she knew she was falling for her, she didn't quite trust her. She just simply had a bad day, that was all.

Twenty minutes later, they finished having sex in Audrey’s big bed. Audrey loved having sex with Morgan and would do anything to have sex with her. They both covered themselves back up with blankets after, even though they were dressed again. This particular time was just to relieve stress. The sound of jazz music played in the background from Audrey’s nightstand.

“Do you want to talk about why you are having a bad day?” Audrey asked after a while.

Morgan sighed, “I just don’t feel like my life is mine anymore. I’m constantly doing stuff for other people and never for myself.”

Audrey tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean? You are in France on vacation.”

“I don’t really get vacations. This is a rare thing. I doubt I’ll get this again.” Morgan explained. She rested her head on her arm.

“I think I get what you mean,” Audrey nodded. “Sometimes I feel like my life was ripped away too.”

Morgan looked at Audrey like she didn't believe her. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Audrey looked hesitant to continue talking, but she did. “My brother raped my sister and I walked in on it. Him inside her. She was crying but her mouth was taped shut and her hands and legs were tied. All I remember most is her trying to scream.”

Morgan noticed how the normal spark in Audrey’s eyes were gone. She wasn’t crying. She just held no emotion and to Morgan, that was almost scarier than Audrey crying. Audrey pointed to a scar on her jaw that Morgan hadn’t noticed before.

“I pulled him off her and beat the shit out of him and he beat me up back. I called the cops on him and he has been in jail ever since.It is good because he is fucked up. And then my sister died in the same car accident that killed my parents.”

Morgan’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why didn't your parents do anything?”

Audrey shrugged sadly. “They have always been a little checked out. Drugs.” She pointed to her head. “I was always the one taking care of my sister.”

“I’m sure your sister loves you for that,” Morgan said softly. She didn't really know what to say after that. That was a huge confession that Audrey had told her and Morgan didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing. “I’m really sorry.”

Audrey waved a hand. “It was a long time ago. I am over it.”

A new tune on the radio began to play. Morgan didn't recognize the jazz song but she liked the tune. She got off the bed and held her hand out.

“Dance with me.”

Audrey smiled. “This seems silly.”

“It’s a good tune to dance to,” Morgan told her and Morgan’s hands rested on Audrey’s hips and Audrey’s hands were around Morgan’s neck. They swayed with the music, not talking. It was comforting being in each other’s presence, even if no words were spoken. Morgan grabbed Audrey’s hand and spun her out before spinning her back in. They both laughed quietly.

“You’re the only person who I can trust,” Audrey whispered and Morgan looked back at her, shocked. She pulled away quickly. She couldn’t do this anymore. She had formed this bond between her and Audrey and now she was given the task to kill her.

Audrey looked at her worried, “Did I do something wrong?”

Morgan shook her head, “I was just thinking.”

There was no way that she could kill Audrey now.


	12. C'est mon monde. Vous vivez juste dedans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Morgan Skype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death.

“I can’t do it,” Morgan sighed out. She was nervous. Her fingernails were ripped and her lip had been chewed on. She had been so nervous about this call.

“Can’t do what?” Wendy’s thick accent came through the speakers of her laptop. Wendy had always been distracted when they called but now all of her attention was on Morgan. Her face was stern and Morgan gave back her own stern face. She wanted to shrink into her chair but in front of Wendy she had to stay strong.

“What do you think?” She started off sarcastically. “Can’t kill Audrey.”

“Funny sarcasm. What can’t you really do?” Wendy looked like she had no time for Morgan’s shenanigans.

“I-I just said it.”

“I see.” Wendy thought for a minute. “She goes or you both go.”

“Wendy-”

“You know too much, Morgan. I simply can’t let this slide. You get too invested in your cases. And while it will suck that I have to kill one of my own people, I’ll get by.”

“Give it a rest, Wendy.” Morgan’s voice was sassy, like she didn't quite believe that Wendy would actually kill her.

“I can’t! I gave the most important mission to you right now and you’re going to fail. You betrayed me. Even if you somehow come out of this alive, you’re fired.”

Morgan laughed, “Fired? You’re really gonna fire me?”

“Yes.”

“Sure, go ahead, fire me.” Morgan shrugged. She didn't care if she was fired. She cared about Audrey making this out alive.

“Consider it done,” Wendy snapped and stirred her tea in front of her. “But I think you’ll be at the other end of the gun first.”

Wendy was smart. Morgan knew she went to an Ivy League school. But Wendy was smart in other ways too. She was clever and manipulative. If Morgan was being honest, she saw a lot of herself in Wendy. And if Wendy was going to go out of her way to kill Morgan, then Morgan needed to be one step ahead of her.

“You’re so selfish sometimes,” Wendy continued and took a sip of her tea.

“What do you mean? It’s my world. You’re just living in it.”

Wendy shook her head and took another sip of her tea. “We’re just going in circles, Morgan. I’m not changing my mind.

Just then, Wendy grabbed her chest, taking a deep breath, sputtering out her tea. She gasped, “Morgan! Help!”

She breathed in and out heavily, trying to grab her throat, while accidentally knocking over her tea, like it would save her. Harsh choking sounds came out from her throat and got weaker and weaker over the course of a minute. Morgan wanted to help. She screamed and yelled, hoping someone would hear her and come to Wendy’s aid, but it was no use. Wendy slumped in her chair as her breaths got shallow, her head falling on her desk.

Wendy was dead.

Morgan slammed the laptop shut. Wendy was dead. And she knew exactly what had happened. This was no choking incident. The coffee had been poisoned. And she knew exactly who did it.

That night, Morgan couldn’t sleep. On some levels, Morgan hated Wendy. It seemed like every time they communicated, it ended in a fight. Part of her wanted to cheer for joy now that Wendy was dead, but a greater part of her wanted to finish the mission. For Wendy. To get revenge.

The more she thought about it, the more angry she became. She had trusted the wrong people in her life and she was about to change that. She wanted everyone dead. And she wanted to be the one to do it.

The next morning, after falling asleep as the sun came up, she woke up with the same anger and plot in mind. She poured her coffee in a mug, making sure to make it fresh. After yesterday, she wasn’t going to take any chances, even if she had bought the coffee from the store.

Morgan got dressed and ready for the day when she heard the dog next door to her start barking at the mailman. She realized she had neglected to get the mail in a few days and walked outside to get it.

“Kate McKinnon?” The mailman asked in a heavy french accent.

“That’s me,” She confirmed and took the mail from him before going back inside. Most of it was bills but the thing on top of the bills got her attention. It was a little brown box wrapped in brown paper. Her name and address was written on top of the box. Morgan hadn’t been expecting any packages recently so this made her wonder. 

Morgan tossed the other bills on the table and set down the box, grabbing a knife from a drawer and cut open the box. Inside was a silver pistol with a card taped on it.

_ She goes or you both go. _

It was in Wendy’s handwriting. Morgan knew Wendy was dead. That meant Wendy had written this card before. Had Wendy been spying on her. Had someone else been spying on her? What was she involved in?

Even though she was a spy herself, Morgan felt sick to her stomach. She didn't like the thought of someone watching her. Morgan was a very private person who didn't tell many people about her life. But even with the sick thoughts in her mind, she wasn’t going to give up this mission. This was for her. For Wendy.

Morgan looked inside the gun. The pistol was full of bullets, even more of a sign for her to use it. She held the gun in front of a mirror in her hallway and pulled the trigger, the mirror shattering to the ground and making a hole in the wall. She smirked and laughed. Don’t fuck with Morgan Freeman.


	13. Je pensais que tu m'aimais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets up with Audrey.

Morgan puckered her lips as she applied her red lipstick while looking in her bathroom mirror. Her other hand held a cigarette that had nearly set off the fire alarms again. Her lungs felt heavy with the smoke but she didn't mind. She craved it. Her blonde hair was in loose waves and she wore a purple sparkly suit that she had found at the store. It made her feel hot.

Audrey and her were going on a date that night. After Wendy had died and her funeral was held, Morgan’s anger hadn’t calmed down but she wanted this mission to end perfectly. She just needed the perfect time. And who knew when that would be. Morgan popped her red lips and smiled before confidently walking out the door and down the rainy Paris streets to Audrey’s.

Audrey had seemed to be doing a lot better as time went on. Her depression was still there but it had been manageable again. She seemed more perky and motivated to do things which was okay with Morgan because Morgan hated having to be the person to comfort someone. People could get over themselves.

Audrey answered the door and Morgan pushed herself in the doorway, still holding her cigarette. 

“Hello.” Audrey looked her up and down. “You are awfully dressed up for someone who is about to watch television.”

“Oh, shoot. I forgot.” Morgan snapped her fingers. She didn’t forget, but Morgan liked to dress up. Audrey, on the other hand, wore grey sweats with a plain white T-shirt.

Audrey waved a hand and set the remote down after turning on the TV. She sat delicately on the sofa, like it was made of glass. Meanwhile, Morgan found herself a beer from the kitchen and plopped down next Audrey as the show started.

Morgan felt a little annoyed as the show was in french and she didn't quite understand what was happening and Audrey kept having to tell her what was happening, but soon the episode had finished and Audrey let out a yawn and at some point during the show, Morgan cuddled up to Audrey.

“Be glad you do not have to work tomorrow like I do,” Audrey commented, looking through the channels to see what else there was to watch. “Working at a grocery store sucks.”

“Except you don’t work at a grocery store,” Morgan mumbled. She was still cuddled up to Audrey.

“Yes, I do.”

Morgan shook her head. “No, you don’t. You’re trying to overthrow the US government.”

And before Audrey could comprehend what Morgan had told her, Morgan whipped out the silver pistol that Wendy had given her. She held it far away from her in one hand while aimed at Audrey.

“Morgan Freeman, official spy at the United States Intelligence Community. Don’t move or I swear to God I will pull this trigger.”

Audrey let out a string of curse words as the doorbell rang. Keeping the gun on Audrey, Morgan walked over to the door, pulling it open only slightly so the person outside couldn’t see inside.

“Oh look, we have company,” Morgan cheered and yanked the door open, revealing Sebastian. Sebastian walked in but quickly froze as he saw what was in Morgan’s hand. “Now that everybody’s here, we can tell our secrets.”

Audrey and Sebastian both shook with fear as she walked past them. Morgan had to do this. For herself. For Wendy. For the promotion. God, even though Wendy was dead, she still couldn’t wait for that promotion.

“I don’t have any,” Sebastian said, which ended up with a pistol in his face.

“Liar!”

“I really don’t have any,” Sebastian argued.

Morgan turned away from Sebastian and sighed, “But you’re the only person Wendy trusted to make her tea.”

Morgan didn't think twice when she whipped around, making eye contact with Sebastian as she fired at him twice. He fell to the ground and she didn't need to check to make sure he was dead. Audrey screamed.

“Stop screaming!” Morgan barked out. “You did this! This is your fault! Sebastian would have never showed up if he wasn’t helping you.”

By now, the coffee table and couch were separating the two women. Audrey lunged forward to attack and Morgan used her hands and arms to push herself over the couch. They slammed into each other and they fell into the coffee table, Morgan letting go of the gun. Glass shattered to the ground, cutting them both and a blast from the gun sounded and they both looked. There was now a hole in Audrey’s wall.

Audrey turned back to Morgan, who was underneath her, wrapping her hands around Morgan’s throat and pressing down in the middle, making Morgan wheeze out. Black freckled spots soon wiggled their way into Morgan’s vision and she knew the time to save herself was coming to an end. Without thinking, Morgan gathered all of her energy and jammed her knee into Audrey’s stomach, knocking her off balance.

“You bitch! This is a nice suit and you crumpled it,” Morgan sneered.

Now, with Audrey underneath her, Morgan punched her repeatedly until Audrey was almost all blue and purple. There was no way Audrey was strong enough now. Morgan climbed off Audrey and grabbed the gun. Audrey shakily followed her action and wobbled into a standing position. Morgan thought she looked awful. Her face was almost unrecognizable.

_ Sixth Order of Business: Kill Your Target _

Morgan’s hands shook with fear as she pointed the gun at her enemy. The last six months had led up to this. What would happen if she made this kill? Her life would change forever and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. But she wanted to prove herself that she was worthy to the United States Intelligence Community.

_ Just pull the trigger. You have the woman unarmed. You can do this, Morgan.  _ But could she? Her target was at gunpoint. All Morgan had to do was squeeze the trigger. But she was breathing heavily and she was sweating. She hoped she was giving a tougher look on the outside. She needed everyone to know that she was in control. One last kill and she could get promoted.  _ One last kill. _

“I thought you loved me,” Audrey whispered.

Morgan smirked, “Oh I did. But I’m far too invested to let this case slip through my fingers.”

Then Morgan pulled the trigger. And then she set the house on fire.


	14. Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue

It had been two weeks since Morgan moved back to America and back into her old house. Ashley had picked up her belongings in Morgan’s house at some point and moved out. Morgan was alone again. 

She flipped through the channels of her TV. Nothing interested her but she was bored and soon the Whisky bottle in her hand would be empty. 

Morgan also hadn’t heard from her work. Who was going to take over for Wendy now? Does she still have a job? She needed to know the answers but she couldn’t get herself to call. 

Morgan had also forced herself not to think of Audrey. She couldn’t. Not after she killed her and burned her house down. She had escaped just in time from the police and took the next flight out of the country. She couldn’t stick around. Not when she killed that person from the shop.

So here she was now. Drinking whiskey every day and smoking while watching cheap TV series. Really, it wasn’t all that bad. She could live like this.

Her iPhone lit up and began to vibrate. Morgan’s eyebrows shot up at the unknown number. She wondered who it was but she wasn’t going to answer right now. She was on thin ice with the police and she knew it. It would be best to lay low for a while.

However the calling never stopped. As the third phone call began to ring, she picked up the phone.

“Yellow?” She answered.

“Morgan Freeman?” A male voice asked on the other side of the phone.

“Who’s Morgan Freeman? I’m Kate Mckinnon,” She slurred into the phone.

“Are you drunk?”

“Uh depends on who’s calling.” Morgan tried her hardest to not sound drunk.

“My name is Duffer. I’m taking over for Wendy. I believe you have a promotion that was offered to you?” The guy explained.

The promotion! It was finally happening!

“Yes, I believe I do.” Morgan used her best professional voice.

“Why don’t you come down to the Headquarters tomorrow, sober, and we’ll figure out the details? Oh, and pack your bags. Your new mission starts tomorrow.” Duffer offered and Morgan thought that sounded like a great idea.

“YES! I mean yes,” Morgan blurted out.

After saying their goodbyes and hanging up, Morgan grinned. Everything was falling into place. Sure there were bumps and bruises along the way, but those didn't matter. As long as she had the promotion, she was fine. She was finally getting somewhere with her life and she wasn’t going to stop now.

The next day, Morgan happily walked into the Headquarters. She grinned at the people at the front office and walked straight to what was Wendy’s office. But instead of Wendy behind the desk, it was a man with dark skin and hair with brown eyes. Morgan assumed it was Duffer. Wendy’s stuff had all been replaced with Duffer’s stuff. She didn’t really like that, but she thought maybe it was good to have a new start.

“Morgan?” Duffer asked as the door crashed open.

“That would be me,” She confirmed and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Duffer stood up and stretched his arm out to shake her hand. She did the same. They both sat down.

“I have to say, Morgan. What you did was pretty incredible. We never expected Sebastian to be against us. It took us by surprise, but you were quick to pick up on it.” Duffer looked through her file.

Morgan shrugged like it was no big deal.

“So, your next trip is in Russia and since you’re now promoted, you’ll be on your own again. Meet your new identity, Olya Povlatsky.”

Morgan’s mind shifted to another world. She would be on her own again. Wendy had been preparing her for the promotion by putting her alone with Audrey. Did Wendy have faith in her? But she also mentioned that she thought Morgan was going to die. Wendy was a very confusing woman.

Twenty minutes later, Morgan found herself in the airport. What was going to happen on this mission. Would it be anything like the last one? Her mind instantly went back to the last night when she was there. How she pulled the trigger. How Audrey fell. The bullet landing right above her left eyebrow. Her eyes no longer holding any personality. How she died with them slightly open. The pool of blood by her head. The bruises on her face. 

She was sure something similar would happen again. This was her job. These things happened. But she could handle it. She was Morgan Freeman and nothing would ever stand in her way. 


End file.
